Engravings
by nanu107
Summary: Balthy 100.  Some things just have to be healed, fix, and engraved in your mind and heart before you get ready for the future.  Expect everyone except Horvath.
1. Chapter 1

Engravings  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Promp 8: Monkey

To those of you who might wonder after reading this: yes I am an avid Lord of the Rings Fan. And by the way, thanks for liking _X=Squirell_ so much, I had no idea it would be such a hit. This particular story goes before X=Squirells, I'll be posting a timeline in my profile soon (as soon as I figure it out). Anyway, here goes another attempt at the whole Balthy 100 Challenge.

David had a fever.  
His throat was sore, he was light headed, and he was having trouble breathing. So to open up his lungs he was forced to cough two (or ten) times to get enough oxygen.  
Did he mention he also had a headache?  
Benet called Becky an hour or so ago, announcing that her beloved nerd needed someone to take care of him, because he was sure as hell not taking care of his nuclear mucus. Becky arrived with some small cans of soup, cold and flue medicine, and a ton of orange juice. Dave had been under his covers the whole time, trembling like a leaf against the wind, and trying to keep his teeth from clattering together.  
Becky, who had gotten quite cozy in Dave's apartment now that Benet was gone, walked from the small kitchen to the sick boy's room with a steaming bowl of chicken soup and some orange juice. She smiled at the bundle of covers on the bed and announced her arrival by calling his name. "I brought you soup."  
"I don't think I can swallow it," he rasped out, the most intelligible speech he'd made so far. Becky just placed the meal on the night table and sat on the bed beside him.  
"Dave, you need to eat something."  
"I'm dying. I don't want to eat."  
"You're being a baby."  
Suddenly Dave sneezed rather loudly, letting out a cry of pain. "My lungs disagree with you." He gave another loud sneeze, followed by a yelp and then another sneeze, this time followed by a little cry.  
"What? What happened?" cried Becky. Dave had lifted his hand to his mouth, covering something that was probably disgusting. But when he lowered his hand she saw nothing. "What?"  
"I think I need to call Balthazar," he murmured as he got up, mind surprisingly clear, making Becky get up as well.  
"Good idea. Maybe he has some quick spell that can heal you."  
Dave picked up his cell phone, laughing nervously as Becky waited... Suddenly a flying monkey yelped as it hovered over Becky's head, pulling at her hair.  
"What is that thing?" she cried out, trying to grab said thing and shook her head, which made the monkey fall on the bed. Dave just pressed close to the wall, hoping to merge with the crappy wallpaper as he dialed the number. Becky screamed and pressed up to the wall beside Dave, covering her mouth. "What did you do?"  
"I…I… Hello? Balthazar?"

Balthazar got to Dave's apartment in less than five minutes, which had Becky thinking he must have teleported from wherever he had been. Right behind him was Veronica, wearing her usual garb from the medieval age and looking as lovely as ever. She had taken off the necklace Balthazar had given her and for good reason. Such fine jewelry could be damaged during silly gone-wrong-magical-experiment-fixing. The situation was explained to both new arrivals and Veronica stifled a laugh, turning away as her soon-to-be-husband furrowed his brow and sighed.  
"I know I will probably regret this in five minutes, but why in Merlin's name did you turn Tank into a flying monkey?"  
"It just happened!" Dave said as best as he could through his stuffy nose.  
"I already regret it. Catch the thing!" The monkey flew through the bedroom door, chirping loudly as it did, looking at the humans… and slammed against the door to Benet's room. It slid to the ground with a painful thud, making Veronica laugh openly now. The sorceress' laughing froze the monkey and she moved towards the living room to continue laughing. Becky just stood, still merging with the wall. Balthazar waved his hand and the flying monkey became Tank, although he was still wearing wings.  
"Why were you thinking about monkeys anyway?" Balthazar asked as he leaned down to touch Tank's new limbs with curiosity, making them vanish a few minutes later.  
"I wuasan… " Dave swallowed, finding it hard to talk, when Veronica walked back into the scene, her laughing fit done with, and frowned at him.  
"Have you had this cold for long?"  
"Dis mornin'." he answered, trembling. Veronica slid through the tight space of the small hallway and touched Dave's forehead.  
"You are burning. To bed. Now." Veronica didn't seem afraid of being close to someone so sick and literally helped Dave get into bed. Becky watched in amazement as the sorceress mothered Dave, who didn't seem to mind so much. Where was Dave's mother anyway? Becky couldn't even remember the woman from their old school. "Now be very calm. I will try and see how bad the sickness has taken hold of your lungs."  
"Wah? 'eally? Ju kan du dat?"  
"Yes, now quiet." Becky pulled away from the wall and looked down the hallway where Balthazar was cleaning the poor whining dog, then back to watch Veronica sit beside Dave on the bed, placing her hands over his throat. "Just be calm. It will be over soon," Veronica murmured to the apprentice as Becky watched the older woman's hand literally light up.  
"Becky?" Balthazar suddenly appeared from behind the young woman. He whispered softly to her. "May I ask you to visit me tomorrow morning? I need to talk to you about something."  
"Sure, no problem. I'll walk in with Dave…"  
"I would prefer it if Dave wasn't there."  
"Alright, but what is it?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow. Eight o'clock at Dave's lab." And he turned away to feed Tank, who was grateful to be back in his original shape. Becky turned back to watch Veronica working on Dave and frowned a bit. Why would Balthazar want to talk to her alone? She hoped it wasn't because she and Dave were together. God, it hadn't even been a whole week! And if it was, then this brake-up would be the shortest most painful one she had ever had.  
"Balthazar," Veronica called out, breaking Becky's line of thought.  
"Yes, beloved?" Both Becky and Dave turned to look in the general direction of the kitchen. It was the first time Balthazar had called Veronica by any sort of pet name in front of them, and although they were sure it would not be the last time, it was still surprising. It was a testament of how much he loved her and trusted them.  
"Dave has a very strong lung infection. He will need some rest."  
"Then he can rest in his room while levitating books!" he called from the kitchen, showing he did care by keeping Dave home and safe. Yet the Prime Merlinian would have to keep working. Dave gasped as the glow in Veronica's hands intensified and then coughed as the woman slid the hands away from his neck, some glittering dust filtering through her fingers and onto the floor.  
"I tried, David (more in her character to call him by his full name), but Balthazar is very strict with the arts."  
"No worry," Dave said and was surprised that he could utter a few coherent words. "Hey, I feel better."  
"I took most of the infection out but I can't promise it will not take over again. So lots of rest and liquid."  
"Yes doc." Veronica touched her forehead and then his, making Dave close his eyes. He was instantly asleep.  
"Oh, wow! You've got to teach me that bit of magic," Becky said and Veronica smiled at her. Balthazar was already at the door, hand extended towards Veronica. Tank stood beside his leg, looking a little nervously about nearing Dave's bed.  
"We'll drop by with dinner, alright?" he offered.  
"Yes, thank you," Becky said appreciatively.

"Make sure he levitates that _Lord of Rings_ book set he recently bought so he can brag bout it some more," Balthazar said softly, making Veronica laugh as they walked towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Engravings

Prompt 51: Tesla

Becky looked at the stairs she had to take to go up Dave's lab and sighed. She'd been tossing and turning, creating a great speech to explain to Balthazar why she and Dave could not part so early in their relationship, and although she was feeling slightly intimidated by 'Uncle Balthazar', Becky was sure she could do this. Just go in, defend this budding relationship, avoid any magic attack and hurry out. She hurried up the stairs, pushed open the metal door, and quickly descended the second set of stone steps, arriving at the door of the lab.

What greeted her wasn't too encouraging: the Tesla coils were all lighting up, sort of attacking each other. The large thunder-like rays moved from coil to coil, created a circle, and then raced down to Balthazar, who was reading some old book. He then sent the rays back to the coils. The lightning display paused as Balthazar changed the page and then resumed thundering at each other.

_Tesla is the standard unit of magnetic flux density_. As she remembered Dave's soft voice defining what a Tesla was, Becky watched the rays become purple and circle Balthazar and the coils. The man continued to read, undisturbed.

She was supposed to stand up to this guy?

The sound of her retreated steps made Balthazar look up and the purple rays disappear. Balthazar smiled and quickly got up.

"Becky. Please, come down. Thank you for coming." The girl swallowed hard and, like a five year old, followed his instructions. "I hope you didn't have any troubles getting in."

"None," she said quickly, nervously. Balthazar fixed the table to accommodate them both, moving away candles, books, some strange items, and what looked like a black nesting doll.

"Would you like some coffee? I can brew some right now."

"No thanks. Just, let's get down to business please."

Balthazar turned to her, a little surprised, but nodded. "Alright then Becky…" _A Tesla is the standard unit of magnetic flux density_ Dave repeated in her mind for some, making Becky swallow hard. "I must ask you to keep this a secret from Dave," Balthazar continued. "I would not hear the end of it if you didn't." _A Tesla is the standard unit of magnetic flux density_. Why couldn't she remember what came after wards? "I need you…" Here comes, "to help me pick an engagement ring."

Becky stood up briskly, slamming her fist on the table and making Balthazar stare at her as if she'd gone nuts. "I know I might not be a magic-user or whatever, but I do love Dave, so don't expect me to leave him because I… What did you say?"

"Why would I want you to leave Dave? Didn't I tell you already? No one knows how much time they have to be with the people that are most important. Because if you think I was talking to Dave you were mistaken, young lady." Becky sat back down, surprised.

"You meant that for me?"

"Of course. It is a universal truth I came to understand while searching for Dave. Never, under no circumstances, must you come between love."

"And you want me to help you…?"

"Pick out an engagement ring. I just don't understand engagement rings anymore." Becky started laughing, filling the lab with the sweet sound as Balthazar frowned. "What is so funny?

"I'm sorry, Balthazar! I just thought you wouldn't want me to be with Dave because I know nothing about magic and that sort of stuff." Balthazar shook his head and smiled.

"What is between you and Dave, is between you and Dave. I have no hand in it. So just enjoy it. And now, could you give me your opinion on some rings?" He seemed desperate so Becky tried to stop laughing while Balthazar unfolded several brochures, websites, and diamond cuts. "My main concern is not to be too ostentatious, it is a simple engagement ring after all. The wedding bands should be the ostentatious one."

"I will not, can not, and do not wish my wedding bands to look like Tesla coils!" said Balthazar's voice as Dave, still a bit dizzy because of his cold, entered the training room. Dave frowned and leaned on the railing to look down and see both Becky and Balthazar talking over a hundred brochures, a small wedding band, and an open laptop. Balthazar touched the small band and it changed shape, becoming sort of like a spiral holding a small diamond.

"But it's gorgeous, don't you see it? The diamond glitters more lively like this." She said, making Dave frown and then walk quietly down the stairs.

"It looks like a Tesla coil. Forget it."

"What's going on here?"

The table scattered, papers and rings flew everywhere, becoming nothing. Balthazar slammed his hands down the table where the Encantus appeared already open and ready to be used, while Becky turned in surprise to see her boyfriend up and going.

"Dave. Ready for practice?"

"What was all that talk about rings I heard?"

"Rings? That cold must have given you brain damage. I was only explaining to Becky here how Tesla coils work. Right?" he said, turning to Becky for confirmation.

"Tesla is the standard unit of magnetic flux density." Balthazar gave her a frown but then chuckled nervously at Dave, who was frowning and arching and eyebrow.

"How are you feeling Dave?" asked Becky, standing up to try and dissipate the air around her, and asked for a kiss. Dave granted it and then she touched his cheek. "You aren't feverish? Or cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Veronica helped a lot."

"Where is Veronica?" she asked.

"Sleeping." said the master, turning to look at the Encantus.

"It's almost 3:00."

"She has not slept in a thousand years. We should get dinner before she wakes up, and before practice." The Master closed the Encantus and the laptop, and, shaking his head, walked to the nearest table. He made sure the bunch of brochures and ring had landed there and allowed his apprentice and girl friend some privacy. "Tesla coils for rings," he muttered to himself. "Ridiculous."

Have anything to comment? Press the review button below and let me know! Happy reading/writing!


	3. Chapter 3

Engravings

Promt 1: Arcana Cabana

During Dave's class, Balthazar tried to fix as many things he could as possible. Lately, and more specifically, living arrangements. For the last week and a half Veronica had been sleeping in a small room adjoining Dave's lab while he took either the recliner or forwent sleep all together. Veronica was still old fashioned, or maybe it was him who was old fashioned, and they both agreed to sleep together after they had gotten married. This had proven a problem for his back. Right after agreeing on these arrangements, Veronica had jumped him, kissing him senseless and telling him how he should hurry the arrangements for their wedding.

And he hadn't even proposed yet.

He had started with lawyers, trying to get as many properties back from the bank and invaders as possible. Although the old Arcana Cabana had been completely taken over by a technological store, he owned another building in the city. However, that building was farther away from Dave's university and would create a conflict with their practice schedule.

And this wasn't even taking into account Veronica's cultural shock. At least Becky was being a great helper with that.

But to carry out his plan, his carefully set plan, he needed that particular call from the bank assuring him he'd gotten a place to live.

So there he was, two weeks after Morgana's defeat, and wondering if he'll ever ask Veronica to marry him. His cell phone started ringing and he quickly looked

"What do you want, Dave?"

"It's good to hear you too master. I'm calling to let you know I'll be running a little late tonight, so… we'll practice later than usual."

"Did you levitate those books I told you to?"

"Yes. While I slept. I'll see you tonight." And before Balthazar could say anything Dave hung up. Balthazar stared at his cell phone.

"_I'll_ show _you_ how to levitate during your sleep," Balthazar said spitefully. The Tesla coils started to shoot up harder than before. "Damn kid."

"Balthazar?"

The man turned to see Veronica walking towards him, rubbing her eye with a closed fist. She was yawning, meaning she'd just gotten up, and her hair was messy so Balthazar concluded that she had just woken up. She chuckled and sat next to him on the comfy leather couch, snuggling close to him. "Balthazar, let's go out. I'm hungry and I want to see more of this city."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere," she answered, lacing her fingers with his and then pressing them close to her chest, closing her eyes. "As long as I am with you, nothing matters." Balthazar took a deep breath.

"Veronica, I must ask you something."

"Anything."

"I am not the man you fell in love with. I mean, physically I'm still me, but I've seen and done so many things while in these thousand years. Things I'm proud of, things I regret, things I don't even remember. Doesn't that bother you?"

There was a moment of silence and Veronica just snuggled closer, tightening her hold on his hand. "Do you remember that day when I told you I wished to be with you, to love you?" Balthazar nodded, of course he remembered! It was the happiest day of his life… right next to the day Veronica had been released. So he nodded once. "Well, you said something to me? Do you remember?" She heard Balthazar swallow hard, and for a frightening second Veronica thought he had forgotten… Then, in a hoarse whisper, he answered.

"I told you I loved you with every beat of my heart."

Her body tightened inside her skin, her heart forgot to beat for a second, her lungs stopped working. Veronica just snuggled closer to Balthazar, to soaking in his warmth. His arms tightened around her, bringing her closer to his chest and neck, as if cradling her body to his… Like that time he had to carry her up the stairs because she was too weak to walk... Her hand cradled his face, the other his neck, and she took in his scent. "If you don't mind that I shared this body with the most evil sorceress or that I left you alone for a thousand years, then I don't mind if you have a few more scars than I remember."

They were still for a second, basking in each other's presence, wondering what they had done to deserve each other. But it was clear as water. They were drawn to each other. One of them cried, probably both of them, but neither was sure. That phone call Balthazar had been waiting for arrived, was ignored, and a message delivered to his voice mail. Still it was ignored. He had waited for her, and she had expected his return. It was enough.

"Today is a grand day, Veronica," said Balthazar, walking down the street with his hand tightly clasped around hers. Veronica wore some clothes Becky had loaned her, and was smiling. Balthazar knew that all was well with the world when Veronica smiled.

"Why is that?"

"Around fifty years ago I bought a building and started a small store."

"A store? You? It sounds so … unlike you!"

"I know. I sold and appraised antiques. I called it Arcana Cabana." He lead her down the street ignoring the stares people were giving him for his strange outfit, or how men seemed to ogle darling Veronica. "It was a sort of small sanctuary, in those troubled times. But I lost it when I was sucked into an urn for ten years."

"Oh, that's too bad. I would have liked to see it."

"You shall."

"What?"

"As of today at 3:09, this building," he said, pulling her to the steps of a closed down building, "belongs to us." Veronica looked around her at the building as Balthazar just turned to look at the 'sold' sign. Veronica kissed him, looked up at the building again, and squealed. Literally, a squeal left her, making Balthazar let out a laugh. "There's also an apartment upstairs. We can go see it if you want."

"Really? Can we?"

"Yes. Come on." They hurried up the stairs, into the soon-to-be shop, up a second set of stairs, and into the living space of the building. It was small apartment (he didn't remembered it being so small, but oh well). Veronica just looked around, taking in the area. She went to the living room. "We can have the living room here, with a small table next to the window, so we can read, or write during rainy days. And a big bunch of tulips in the center. In the kitchen roses, lots of roses. Do you remember the roses I always kept in Merlin's kitchen? ___We can keep some roses here too_! And the room, oh Balthazar, the room is going to be perfect! A big bed, covered in pillows!" He couldn't help it. He laughed at her enthusiasm. "I should ask Becky for decorating ideas, don't you think? I'm not sure what materials we will find in this time, but I want long drapes, and satin. And there's an attic." She kept talking, but Balthazar just stared at her, moving about their soon-to-be home and smiled.

Well hello, Arcana Cabana II.


	4. Chapter 4

Engravings

Prompt 32: Meadow

It was a universally known law that when things just went wrong for too long it was time to take so time out and simply enjoy the scenery. Balthazar had been having a crappy day and David's wasn't any better. If anything, it was worse. So both girls decided to make their afternoons a little better and packed up a complete picnic to take to the park.

Balthazar was the first to arrive, actually dragging himself through the training grounds, and complaining about his car having broken down. But it was silly, no? His car was an old Rolls Royce... "She doesn't want to drive through tunnels again," he murmured after Veronica had asked what was wrong with the car, dropping his tired body in his recliner. But Becky just waved away the words and urged the woman to tell Balthazar about the plan.

"Balthazar? Becky and I have been thinking Why don't we go to the park and have a picnic? It would be so refreshing to leave the house for an evening, don't you think?" she said, sitting on the arm of the recliner and hugging Balthazar to her. There was a moment of silence.

"Whatever you want to do, just… I'll do whatever you want to do."

So he was having that bad a day huh?

Upstairs, the sound of someone falling was heard and everybody looked up... Dave was on the floor of the long metal catwalk, struggling to get up. He was growling, positively angry, but he couldn't get up because his zipper had gotten stuck to the metal floor. He pulled too hard… and ripped his new sweater's zipper apart. The scoff he let out could have been a sob for all the others knew, but he just got up, left the sweater behind, along with his spilled backpack, and made his way down the stairs. "I've had had the crappiest day anyone could ever had."

"Likewise," murmured a discouraged Balthazar, who was still leaning against Veronica's head, while the girls hoped Dave wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"My train pass expired. I was late for that killer test. My professor said I was being sloppy. I left my calculator home and discovered Tank had slobbered all over it. Then I realized my wallet was home too. And then a gargoyle jumped me." There was a moment of stares and silence. "A literal gargoyle just decided to come to life as I was walking by and jumped me!"

"So that was the girly scream I heard an hour ago," mused Balthazar, making Veronica part from him and slap the back of his head, softly, though, so he wouldn't think she was been too serious. After all, he couldn't end this day fighting with her, right?

"Funny. Ha, ha Balthazar." Dave dropped to the chair next to Balthazar as the girls finished their basket and turned to his master. "I can't take the train today. I need a drink and to just sleep until the day just ends."

"We weren't going to practice anyway, remember? I was going to paint the apartment tonight."

"Oh, yah. Are you?"

"Doing it as we speak," murmured Balthazar, and Dave gave him the thumbs up.

"Dave are you really going to go to bed?" asked Veronica as Becky came to kiss her boyfriend hello. The younger couple turned to Veronica, who seemed hopeful.

"Veronica came up with the idea of having a picnic. Are you game?" Becky asked. They waited for Dave's answer. Dave turned from Becky to Veronica and then to Balthazar, who didn't react and seemed to be waiting as well.

"Well, sure. I'll go to bed after the picnic."

"Or you can take a little nap in the park," said Becky moving to the kitchen. "I'll get the ice."

"And I will fetch a blanket," said Veronica, moving quickly to the makeshift room at the back of the lab. Balthazar also got up and walked to the table.

"With my luck I'll get mugged in the park." Said Dave when they were alone.

"Dave," said Balthazar, walking quickly to his apprentice with something cupped in his hands. "I'm going to give it a try today."

"To what?"

His hands unfolded to show Dave a small velvet box with a ring inside. Dave frowned at him. This couldn't be happening, but it would be the perfect ending for a crappy day. "I don't want to marry you Balthazar."

Balthazar, apparently offended, hit Dave on the forehead. "I'm going to ask Veronica to marry me." Dave nodded, understanding. "Idiot."

"Balthazar, I don't know man. It's been a bad day."

"Which is the reason why if you don't see me ever again, it means I've moved to some faraway cave in Ireland to become a thousand-year-old hermit, alright? So don't come following."

"Only if Becky refuses me too."

"Alright guys, let's go!"

Both guys turned to the girls. Becky was holding the basket with both arms, apparently struggling to keep its weight, while Veronica held the large square blanket in both arms. Balthazar got up, followed closely by Dave, and they allowed the girls to walk up the stairs first. Without the girls noticing, Balthazar lifted his hand and slapped the back of Dave's head calling him an idiot once again.

"Oh Balthazar! This is the most refreshing meadow!" said Veronica, hurrying towards the large expanse of Central Park's grass. Balthazar didn't run after her, but he followed, carrying the basket and a smile.

"I've heard Central Park called many things, but never a meadow."

Up ahead, Veronica selected a comfortable spot. They set down the large blanket, securing the corners with some makeshift objects (the basket, some plates, the guy's pointy shoes) and settled over it to have dinner. It was a simple dinner of sandwiches, a salad, some fruit, a few smuggled candy bars, juice, and water, but it was a calm finish to their hectic days. Veronica sat to one side with Balthazar's head snuggled on her bended knees, the man eating grapes and whispering something that made Veronica laugh. Dave sat next to Becky, showing her how he could now create Merlin's circle in almost every surface.

The bell of an ice cream cart was heard and Becky turned. "Come on. Let's get some ice cream," she said, quickly getting up and taking Dave's hand, pulling him to his feet, before hurrying away.

"Wait! Wait, Becky, I'm barefoot!" he called after his girlfriend while Balthazar and Veronica turned to watch them go.

"Get me a strawberry cone! And vanilla!" called out Balthazar, wishing Veronica to try the dessert. He saw Dave giving him the thumbs up. "Right," he said softly to himself. He turned to Veronica and saw that she was watching the two kids buying ice cream, almost like a mother watching her young. "Veronica?"

"Yes?"

"Now that we are free…"

"I'll have two vanilla and two strawberry cones, please," said Becky to the ice cream man, who nodded and started to fill the order while humming. Dave turned, trying to watch the scene they had just left out of the corner of his eye. Becky turned to him and, following his gaze, turned to watch Balthazar take Veronica's hands on his.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, really," said Dave, chuckling nervously and turning back to the ice cream. Becky frowned.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just that… I was checking on them you know. I worry."

"You worry about two grown adults…?" she started, turning back to the couple... "Oh my God! He's proposing to her!" she cried out, making Dave turn to see Balthazar showing Veronica the ring he'd seen before. Both youngsters, the man serving the ice cream, and two woman jogging by turned to see Veronica cover her mouth with her pale hand. "And the verdict is…" murmured Becky excitedly. The small crowd watched the woman fall into Balthazar's arms, head nodding as she spoke to him. Balthazar smiled...

"I guess we'll be eating wedding cake soon," said Dave as he turned to Becky and noticed the small crowd.

Veronica was watching her ring with total enthrallment when the young ones returned, Balthazar was resting on his back, head on Veronica's lap, and eating grapes when he noticed his apprentice. "Here we go," he said, getting up and taking the cones Dave offered.

"So?" asked Dave to his master, making the man stare up at him. Balthazar responded as if nothing had happened.

"So what?"

"What did she say?"

"Oh, that." And Balthazar offered Veronica a cone, the vanilla, while he licked the strawberry one. "Try this one first." Veronica smiled up at Dave and mocked to push Balthazar. "What?"

Veronica turned to address the two young people. "Balthazar has asked me to spend my life with him, and I have said yes." She showed Dave her ring and Becky squealed with delight. "Here, in this beautiful meadow, I have decided to share my life with Balthazar. I'll never forget this day."

"Neither will I," Balthazar said honestly, taking her hand and kissing the soft palm.

"Even after loosing a shoe to a train and having your car brake down?"

"Yes, even after that. Thank you, Dave, for reminding me how bad my day had been. By the way, how is your zipper?"

"In pain."

Master and student started a battle of wits while Veronica continued to smile. Around her finger, in the inside of her ring, the words 'With Every Beat of My Heart' adorned the white gold. Her heart felt the same way.

Author's notes: Well here it is, the first of many fics to come. A big, huge, hug to Arlothia, my faithful never tiring Beta Reader. Love ya! To all those who reviewed/alert/like my story be sure to watch out for the next installment: Preparations, and some other one shots I'll be posting soon. Again thanks for reading and happy writing!


	5. Chapter 5

Engravings

Prompt 098: Lies

Author's Ramblings: I'm revamping the whole series so please be patient with me… Here's another chapter for this particular bit; which I thought I was done with…

Dave's plasma bolts had gotten quite good.

Balthazar had to admit that he even had to raise a shield to avoid getting hit by them, but he only admitted it to himself and in private. He barked another order at Dave, who complied quickly as the master continued to walk around the circle, hands clasped behind his back and eyes set forward. Balthazar was aware Dave complied because he didn't whine or spoke, just moved.

They had spent a few good days; mostly apart because of the loads of work and study Dave had to take care of between university and laboratory, while Balthazar had to rip several walls of his new humble home off because of termite attack and lack of proper plumbing. Their lives had turned hectic, yet bearable; they were well loved by their girlfriends and when there was love all things were possible.

Or something like that.

"I think it's enough for the day." Said Balthazar absentmindedly, moving to the small chair the Encantus lay open, and took a deep breath. "Come have some tea, Dave." He said to the apprentice, as he poured two cups of the warm brew. Veronica had insisted he'd started to show Dave the beauty of herbal teas, and although reluctant at first, Dave was sipping his tea without complain. They shared a couple of minutes of silence, sipping their teas, while the clock on the far wall tick the time slowly. The room became cold, their bodies adjusting to their current inactivity and Dave finally finished tea. He stood, picked his backpack and started to gather his things. Balthazar watched in silence, wondering if he should say something to the boy, and swallowed hard.

"I'm going to do some work on the coils, I think one is damaged."

"Alright." Breathed out Balthazar, closing the Encantus and gathering the small cups and thermos, he stood and moved to the small kitchen, cleaned the items and saw Dave walk around, turn on the radio and started working. Becky's soft voice filled the large room, and then some music started. Still he wasn't sure if he should talk to the boy about something.

Maybe he should.

It was ridiculous why was he feeling so… shy (for lack of a better word) while instigated to talk to Dave. "I need someone to carry the rings the wedding day, would you mind been that someone?" Asked Balthazar; leaning on the small cage while Dave worked on the large coils. The words froze Dave and for a second Balthazar wasn't too sure he should have asked Dave to take the job as best man in such way, but what was done was done. Dave turned to him, frowning.

"You want me to be your best man?"

"I can't ask Horvath, as it is…"

"_Me_, your best man?"

"Only if you agree." There was a moment of incredulity in the boy's eyes.

"Why?"

Balthazar laughed, and turned to look up the stairs. "Think about it." He said softly, walking to the coat rack, which Veronica insisted in having in the old laboratory, and put the coat on. He then turned to see Dave grinning like a fool. "Same time tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Alright." And with that Balthazar walked up the stairs and out the door.

Veronica had insisted in going shopping with Becky. The girl had offered, Balthazar had said probably it was too early, but Veronica had stepped forward and was adamant she go. But there was a reason for it; the worry Balthazar would suffer could not be contained. So here he was, sitting Indian style on the floor of his new building, eyes closed and practicing breathing exercises to keep anxiety at bay. Upstairs was still a mess, and he'd already ripped the last of the termite away (taking care of the infestation with a _controlled_ fire spell and created a preventing wall for them to return) in the first floor, and had been ripping the wet carpet off the floor. Veronica wanted wood boards for this particular floor, even though the termites might return, but what Veronica wanted Balthazar wished to provide.

Reason why he'd gotten her that necklace.

He heard the clock ticking a few more minutes and turned. Nine thirty.

Where were they?

Granted, it was still early (sort of) and the girls could loose track of time while shopping (Veronica's first time shopping should be something to behold). But he was growing anxious and worried. He turned, eyes settling over the last of the carpeted floor and lifted his hands; the carpet ripped up, and the end he'd already stripped off lifted and started to roll away. The nails used to set it on place lifted, and gathered in Balthazar's hand, as water was revealed. This place will need more work than he thought possible.

Things were better upstairs, where there were some old pieces of furniture (except the bedroom where he'd made sure a new bed was there), missing planks, and faulty plumbing. The kitchen would need some work… Why had he bought this building? It was a total piece of…

_Calm down Balthazar, it's the anxiety taking it's hold on you_. He whispered softy to himself, getting up to take the wet and moldy carpet out. He'd shrunk it, so as he lifted the small lid of the trashcan, and threw the thing in some space remained for more trash. He'll be needing it. Returning he walked into the house and noticed the floor revealed was of good quality, only faulty because of water. Fixable.

Hey, he was a sorcerer he could fix the floor and save some money on it. So as he walked down the soon-to-be-shop his hands lifted and his ring took its usual green glow. The large planks started creaking and fixing, gaining its polished look; when Balthazar turned to see his handy work the planks he saw were brand new, there were no holes or broken ones and that made him smile. The walls would need some more work, probably replacing, but for now work in this particular floor was done with.

Hurrying upstairs, Balthazar walked to the small bathroom adjacent to the room he was to share with Veronica, and he took in the sight. Veronica had done a very good job cleaning it (probably as he's cleaned downstairs) and although the colors were not to his liking for now they would have to do. He took off his shirt, searched about for a towel and closed the door of the small bathroom; he needed to look presentable for when Veronica got home.

Veronica thanked Becky again, and hurried up the stairs of her new home with Balthazar. The thought alone sent little rivulets of joy and pleasure down her stomach that always made her smile. Carrying the hundred small bags and opened the apparently new door of the small building Veronica let out a little huff. She walked in, dropping the bags on the polished floor and called for Balthazar and when he didn't answer frowned. He must be home who else would make such wonderful job with the floor. She turned, locked the door as Balthazar had instructed (so the wards and spells he'd set worked) and walked up the stairs. She left the packages downstairs, she'll get them later; and still smiling Veronica walked to the dark hallway towards the biggest room in the small apartment. "Beloved?" She called, and heard the shower running.

Veronica felt more tired than usual, but she wanted to kiss her husband before dropping on bed and allowing sleep to claim her. So she hurried back, feeling slightly silly for leaving the bags downstairs, and while gathering them felt a little dizzy. Waiting for the nausea to pass she leaned against the closed door and breathed deeply. She had to get hold of herself before Balthazar came downstairs and was scared to hell by finding her in the brand new polished floor. Swallowing hard, Veronica hurried to pick the bags, took a deep breath and hurried up the stairs, stopping every step to take a deep breath.

It was a miracle she had lasted this long.

Alright so she'd lied to the three of them, so what? She'd told Becky she was about to enter that time of the month (funny way of describing the norm in these days) and Dave had commented in her paleness but she'd waved at him and told the boy she was only growing used in a slow manner to the new world. Veronica had avoided the subject all together with Balthazar. But the man seemed so happy with just having her around that he had not noticed her discomforts. And for once Veronica was not about to… how had Becky described it? _Rain in his parade_?

Veronica walked into the room, dropping her bags just as Balthazar was coming out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of warm clothes; a thick brown sweater and long dark pants. Veronica smiled at him, suddenly feeling relief hitting her and she opened her arms. Balthazar said something, but Veronica was only aware of how he wrapped around her tightly, kissing her cheek and lips. Veronica sighed and closed her eyes in pure joy.

Fainting seemed like the next logical step.


	6. Chapter 6

Engravings

Prompt 020: Planes

Author's Ramblings: probably you'll be thinking; what is nanu107 thinking using this prompt for this particular fic? But in my experience as writer you've got to manipulate the meaning of words. So instead of _planes_ as the thing that we use to travel in long distances I'll be using planes as in different _planes_ of existence. Because it's my story and I have to make them fit… But not to worry I'll humor you with a small reference to planes… Enjoy!

The moment of panic that followed had Balthazar acting blindly.

The limp woman in her arms, the most treasured cargo, was lifted and quickly moved to bed; he rested her over the covers, and made sure her head was over the fluffy pillows. Balthazar check her pulse, temperature, blood pressure and when nothing physical was detected he searched for the Encantus and the pages he'd marked in the _Magical Items_ section.

He'd been so ridiculously happy, so euphorically in love… Balthazar had forgotten to check on the adaptation of Veronica's body to the normal stream of Time and Space. After it's thousand plus year imprisonment Veronica's body had gotten used to the inactivity and inability to perform magic, or grow old, or simply live. So she had so much power trapped within herself. According to the Encantus it would take some time for her to recover, up to a year, and hence she would have to cannibalize in whatever magical source she could find.

Veronica will be very tired, and very hungry, and extremely weak for the first few weeks.

Balthazar slammed his forehead against the nearest concrete call when he read the words he'd marked two hundred years ago. Groaning at his own stupidity Balthazar hurried upstairs and to the room he was supposed to share with Veronica. Sure; he'd spend several years in other planes of existence, ten years in the Urn and other little _accidents_, but compared with Veronica's journey they were nothing. A ridiculously short walk in the park.

He oozed power through each and every pore, as he neared Veronica; he felt the pull of energy towards her and kneeling beside the bed, Balthazar kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes tightly and could not help but to sniffle. His idiotic actions, or lack of, could cause her death. He sniffled again and lifted her hands in his enveloping them both with his much broader ones. Veronica sighed in her sleep turning her face towards him, but she continued to sleep.

Tonight's vigil would be a really long and lonely one.

"So your mom's traveling through Europe?"

"Yeah, she took the offer last week, and will be leaving in two days." Said Dave in an amused voice, happy to be talking to Becky, even if just through the phone; they had a slightly different routine what didn't allow them to be together much, but thank God the semester was ending and cell phone existed. "funny thing is that she is terrified of flying in planes; I bet she'll buy some sleeping pills to drink just before getting on the plane."

"Won't they take those away in the check points?" Dave laughed.

"Reason why I said I won't be going. I might be curious about traveling to Europe but there must be some easier way." Becky agreed, and Dave finished fixing the coils with a happy sigh. He turned walked to the small laptop and started to type quickly asking Becky how her day was.

"Long. I got in late last night, and had to study for a test."

"Oh, yeah, how were things yesterday with Veronica?" Asked Dave, starting to load the usual program for his experiment, while Becky laughed.

"She has good taste in clothing but is still very conservative; I had to explain how it was alright for women to wear pants and short skirts now." She gave several stories of Veronica's embarrassment during their shopping trip and then laughed. "And I haven't even told you about our trip into Victoria's Secret store. Let me just say she doubted the powers of lace and nylon."

Dave blushed, literally blushed while conjuring up some funny images of Becky explaining how a small thong and matching bra could do the same job as a full body under gown or whatever women used to wear under dresses a thousand years ago.

"Balthazar will be surprised and grateful she visited that store."

"Am I to deduct she bought some of the little items?"

"Some? Once she understood the need for support she almost bought the whole store. If you catch my drift." Dave did catch her drift, too much probably. Balthazar would not be happy if he knew Dave was having such thought of his wife…

"Hm. Where could Balthazar be?"

"Sorry?"

"We were training early today," He said checking the time. "An hour ago actually, and he is not here yet. That's very weir."

Balthazar was rarely late; reason why he demanded Dave or any other human being to be prompt in their meetings. He might know Balthazar for a very short time but this was something Dave understood. Dave spoke a bit longer with Becky, who eventually yawned and explained she had class, so they hung up and again Dave check the time.

Hour and half late. That was very weir. So Dave pulled out his phone and dialed for Balthazar's phone. When he got no answer he grew worried. Dave had promised Becky to walk her ot the station in two hours, if he catch the right train he might make it back… He tried calling again, and when he got no answer his mind provided several things: a surprise attack from Horvath, an accident, Balthazar's car breaking down… Getting his sweater and worried Dave hurried out the large laboratory and hurried to the nearest train station.

He still had to give Balthazar his answer.

The train had just left when he got to the busy station, and groaning he looked at the tunnel that would light up when the next one arrived. It took fifteen minutes for it to get there and Dave quickly walked in, feet moving quickly as he searched about for a good seat. He looked around, nervous while wondering what he would do if something had happened to Balthazar, and padded his feet quickly on the same spot. He was wearing his old man shoes.

"Penny for your thoughts." The soft voice made him turn and he saw Becky standing there, smiling at him. She laughed when he took a double took, making sure it was her and then leaned to kiss him. "My professor was absent so I decided to check on you; and since Balthazar is missing I knew you'd be going to check."

"That's… awesome, really! I didn't think I'll see you till later on."

Becky sat beside him, taking his hand and smiling. "Well, I'm here now. So let's check on them two alright? Besides I want to see if what Veronica bought worked on that Balthazar."

"I don't know what she bought but I'm sure it'll work." And Becky laughed, swatting his arm playfully.

They found Balthazar sitting beside the new bed. Veronica was still over it, asleep, and his hand was wrapped tightly around hers, the man was leaning his head against his other hand eyes closed and looking a little worse for wear… alright a lot worse than usual. Dave hurried into the room, asking what was going on and Balthazar finally noticed them. Becky checked Veronica, finding her warm but unresponsive and looked at Balthazar; Dave was crouching beside the chair while the man stared at his apprentice.

"Balthazar?"

"After she got home she just… She just kissed me and fainted."

Dave turned to Becky, apparently amused. "Talk about the kiss of death."

"She was weak; her time in the Grimhold weakened her whole body." Was the only explanation Balthazar could provide leaning back on his chair and closing his eyes. "She's resting but has to receive some nutrition for a few days."

"What sort of nutrition?" asked Dave slightly worried.

"Physical. Emotional." Balthazar stared at his apprentice, who asked his question again with his eyes. "Magical."

"So that's why your ring is glowing? You are feeding her magic?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been at it?"

"As long as necessary."

"All night long then. Balthazar I think it's enough, if she is tired then let her rest and rest yourself." But Balthazar just turned to see Veronica still asleep, not wishing to be scolded for helping his love. "Balthazar, you've also have to take care of yourself."

"I'm fine."

"Then come on, let go. You need to eat something."

Becky smiled at him. "I'll stay with her, you guys go."

"I don't…" Whispered Balthazar, looking at the hand he held. Veronica was still on her back, now covered and warm, but still asleep. "I want to be here when you wakes."

"Then go eat something quick and be back. I'm sure she'll wait for you." And Becky made sure the two men went out the door. Becky turned back to Veronica and saw her smiling at her, eyes open but only in small slits. Becky didn't immediately turn back to the door but she hurried to Veronica, taking her hand.

"Thank you." Veronica whispered hoarsely, "Balthazar is very weak."

"And what about you?"

"I'm fine just very tired."

"Is it true, what he said?"

"Yes, but I had hoped to adjust faster. At this rate it might take long before I can use my full potential." Becky leaned back, a bit surprised; if what she'd seen so far wasn't Veronica's full potential then she ought to be careful around her when she could use her full potential.

"Would you like to sit up?"

"No, I better fake waking up for Balthazar after giving him quite the scare." Becky nodded and laughed with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Engravings

Prompt 049: 777

Dave was making a quick coffee and toast for Balthazar, who had just dropped on the seats around the messy table, elbows resting over the surface while his head rested over his laced fingers. Dave had to admit he looked defeated.

And it did not suit him.

Balthazar looked great as a master sorcerer he looked good moping about the world in a thousand year search and even awesome after coming back from the death.

But defeated… the look did not suit him.

"Here," said the apprentice softly, placing a tall cup of coffee and a plate of toast before his master. "There's nothing else so…"

"It'll do for now."

Balthazar lifted the cup and drank the bitter liquid, groaning. "What is this thing?"

"Decaf."

"Shoot me." Said Balthazar quickly groaning and drinking the other half of the cup. Dave just turned away, annoyed. If he'd known Balthazar did not like decaf… He might have to drop by a fancy coffee story later on, bring some decent brew for Balthazar, probably even in a 32 ounce paper cup. "Thanks anyway." Surprised Dave nodded at him, and smiled.

"You need rest Balthazar. I can drop Becky at the station and come back and watch over Veronica if you…"

"I'll be fine." He said with a little force in his tone, what Dave knew as his cue to be quiet and say no more. Balthazar tried the toast and swallowed hard on the dry bread. He was closing up, thing he had gotten so used to do around people that would not be long around him, he was doing it unconsciously. Dave seemed ready for anything his master might ask, what surprised Balthazar, and the older man smiled. "If you could… Buy something to eat and bring it over on your way back, I would be deeply grateful."

"Sure no prob. What would you like to have?'

"Anything will be fine, really."

Balthazar finished his toast, found a bottle of water and drank it. "I… I am a sorcerer of the 777th degree, I walked and learned and done so many things; and I still could not help the woman I love recover. I feel like... " Balthazar could not describe it, he'd opened up to the boy in the most painful subject yet and he could not find words that could cover what he was feeling. He was looking down at the bottle he held and then up, Dave was watching him, intently and waiting for him to continue. He gave the boy a soft smile and again leaned his face. "I was drunk with her love." It was an excuse really, but the best he could find, still it wasn't good enough.

"I guess even sorcerers of the 777th degree are human too. Balthazar it doesn't matter what degree you are, what country you come from or how old you are when it comes to women we men become a sorry pile of garbage." said Dave, making Balthazar look up in surprise. "Sure, take it from me. But do you know why we are with those two gorgeous women? Because they want us here with them. Now stop beating yourself so hard and mend what you think you've broken ok? Let's see if Veronica's awake."

"Becky would have called us." Mused Balthazar softly, chuckling to himself. "But I better get back, Becky has to get going."

"Yeah, that's true. I'll walk her to the radio station and get back here soon, alright?"

"Thank you Dave. And I mean it."

"Hey, what's the best man for?" Said Dave walking quickly to the room his girlfriend was leaving a stunned Balthazar behind.

Balthazar waved goodbye to the kids, hurried to close the door and up the stairs, when he got to the room he found Veronica trying to sit up. He scolded and hurried to her. "I told you wait till I got back."

"I was only trying to sit up, beloved."

"Either way." He growled helping her get comfortable and fetching the pillows from the other side of the bed to do so. "You should be resting not wasting your gained strength."

"Balthazar I'm a grown woman."

"Could have fooled me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are acting like a child, lying to me about your weakness."

"I did not want you to worry."

"I worry either way!" He said turning to her, eyes serious and hard. Veronica said nothing and felt like she did when she was eleven and he scolded her for any little thing. "I thought you were feeling a lot better and let you walk around shopping, I was so worried. Then you come home hug me and faint… Have you any idea how that made me feel? I was scared to kingdom come, still am!" Balthazar fixed the sheets around her, cuddling her and breathing deeply. "Next time you lie to me like that I won't forgive you, understood?"

"I'm sorry."

"I've already forgiven you." Veronica was looking down at her hands, with tears in her eyes, when Balthazar stood up. "But if you lie again…"

"I got it you won't forgive me again…"

"NO, I'll be running out to get a divorce." He said quickly, the ice in his eyes melting and revealing spring, the very same Veronica had fallen in love with. He was trying to tease her!

"You would not dare!"

"Of course I would!" He rounded the bed, and sat on the other side, sighing. "I'm tired." Smiling Veronica leaned forward and pulled him back towards her, resting him against her shoulder.

"My sweet Balthazar."

"I'm not talking to you, I'm angry." And huffing softly, while Veronica laughed, Balthazar closed his eyes.

"You cannot stay mad at me for long."

"Why not?"

"I happen to know a little spell to make you forget your anger and have you kiss me."

"I would love to see you try. I have grown quite powerful in the last thousand years, dare I say even I now can go against you." He said softly, still smiling.

"I love you."

Balthazar sat up, suddenly, making Veronica gasp in surprise. He turned to her, totally serious, the same stare he'd give her before and Veronica considered apologizing. But the blue ice in Balthazar's eyes melted (still teasing!) and he smiled. "Who would have thought; it does work."

Dave dropped by an hour later, and Balthazar laughed while the apprentice tried to explain why there were so many strange items within her fried rice.

Author's Ramblings: Yes I know, it's a lame use of such good prompt but I promise to use it again and with more powerful intent… Hopefully! Happy writing! Cookies in the Review button!


	8. Chapter 8

Engravings: Epilogue

Prompt 086: Window

_And for the future_…

"So you guys were engage before you got engaged?" Asked Becky, a bit confused with the whole conversation. Becky had offered to help clean up the rooms while the guys took the grueling job of fixing and cleaning the baseman; after all their new furniture was due to arrive in a couple of days and the house had to look presentable. They were cleaning up the second room in the house; Becky was currently holding the wooden step she was using to reach the top of the window while Veronica pulled up the bucket with water and more detergent. Balthazar had wanted to hire a cleaning crew, but Veronica wanted to clean her own house.

Reason why Becky had offered to help Veronica had not yet gotten the difference between soapy and bleaching products.

"Yes, actually. The moment he gave me that necklace we were engaged, I guess Balthazar just wanted to make things official… In this century." She answered, reaching into the water to pull her own rag and smear the window's metal panels with the soapy liquid. The thick coat of dust and fungus was wiped off to reveal… glass. "Dear heavens; this window is made out of glass."

"Glass? I thought it was covered with a wood bar like the other ones." Said Becky as she placed the step beside Veronica and started to clean the top of the window, revealing more glass. As they cleaned the particular wall they discovered that the upper part of the wall was a long panel of glass, uncovered and untouched by the weather. It was not damaged because of all the grime and dust covering it; it actually looked like mud had been smeared and dried on the surface. It had two lines running at it's top and bottom; one blue the other green. They could see the street outside quite clearly. "That is beautiful." They stepped back, amazed by the window they had discovered and how bright the room had become. "If you put some drapes it could become the most charming little library."

"I was considering a sitting room, this room is quite big." Asked Veronica, looking at their handy work. " Or maybe even a potion making room." Becky turned to her, with a small frown.

"I tought the baseman was the potion making room."

"Well yes, but I will go blind if not properly lighted. I could probably let Balthazar make his study here."

"No, why waste sure wonderful room in a man? You should make that sitting room you were talking about here." A thought strike Becky's brain, like lightning, and she was forced to produce an evil smile. "Or maybe it could become a cute nursery."

Surprised, Veronica turned to the girl, blushing and letting out a soft laugh. "It could." She spoke as if embarrassed, what made Becky study and smile even more at her.

"Now come on, you are going to marry Balthazar, even have a double engagement; You haven't thought of children with him?"

"Of course I have; I've dream of children with Balthazar since I was two and twenty. Is just that… I have never told anyone about such things."

"Well, what are friends for?" Said Becky placing her hand over Veronica's pale arm. The sorceress turned to the human girl and smiled.

"You are more of a friend, Becky. You feel like my little sister, the same I never had and always wanted." She confessed, a little lump growing in her throat.

"Well, this is great! Because I feel the same way."

It was weir they had barely known each other for less than two weeks and had connected to a very high level. Veronica could feel her, and vise versa, filling out a small empty cup of friendship Veronica had always held inside her, hidden from the other apprentices and the world. She could not help herself and leaned to hug Becky. Becky smiled, closing her eyes and allowing herself to melt into the hug. It felt good to be wanted by another human being, not for being cute and blonde… but because of who she was in the inside. Being with Dave Becky had learned that looks did not matter neither did your talents and money… just what you were in the inside.

A loud booming sound was heard from below and Becky turned worried while Veronica shook her head. Balthazar' cries for Dave to stop '_taking shortcuts_' was heard and Becky walked to the door.

"We better go downstairs, before they kill each other."

"Sure." Nodded Veronica, as Becky hurried to the baseman. Veronica turned looked at the still grimy room but could already picture a little nursery in purple or green, she was very impartial to the idea of colors. Her heart ached with joy and tears threatened to burst into her eyes. She would have her dreamed life with Balthazar, and their children will be gorgeous. The joys of the future filled her head and only when a second boom was heard did she dare fetch the love of her life.


End file.
